Drowning
by JustDestiny
Summary: Based on the song Car Underwater by Armor For Sleep. Bella has an accident, and who else is there to save her but the one person who crushed her feelings.
1. In a car underwater with time to kill

This is a new story I thought up today. I would love it if I could get a couple reviews to see what you guys think and if I should continue.

I don't own any of the characters in Twilight, though I do wish I owned Edward and Emmett.

I could feel the water slowly filling the car, the icy liquid covering my feet. I was willing the water to drain back out, impossible as it seemed. I knew I should be fighting, doing anything I could to try and get out of the slowly sinking vehicle, but I knew realistically there wasn't much I could do. The windows didn't crack on impact, which was unfortunate considering I had nothing to break them with. I reached down, not making much movement so the car wouldn't sink faster than the rate it was currently going, and tried the door handle. Much to my dismay, it wouldn't budge. That was the last possibility; I was trapped. I was going to die, but I couldn't bring myself to care as much as I should have. Wasn't this what I wishing for in the time that Edward has been gone? I had tried so hard not to think about him, but now that I was so close to death, it was all that I _could_ do. I wondered where he was at the moment, wondered if he was happy. He had to know that I loved him unconditionally and without regret. His departure left me empty, devoid of everything but that love that would never fade. The water now reached my calves and my resolve to stay still and calm grew even stronger. I wanted my death to come as peacefully as possible. Again my thoughts traveled to the Cullen family. Would Alice see this happening, or would she ignore any vision pertaining to me? If she did see it, I hoped she would tell Edward, but I knew that I was just giving myself false hope. I couldn't let myself linger on the slightest chance of survival, so I made myself think of my dad. Poor Charlie, I think my death will hit him the hardest. He was so used to having me around, cooking dinner and watching the ball games with him, and now he was going to be alone again. A wave of sadness washed over me, thinking about how much closer I had gotten to Charlie since I moved to Forks. All I could do was hope that he would be okay, and that his friends would help him get through it. I knew my mom would be devastated over the loss, but Phil was there with her, and she had all the memories from my childhood. I shivered as the cold reached my bones, the water enveloping my thighs and waist. I looked out the window, which still hadn't shattered, at the water surrounding me, and I gave up any shred of hope I had. My head fell back against the head rest, and I admitted defeat. Mike was going to be pissed I crashed his car, but he would get over it. And I hoped Charlie would give my truck back to Billy, so it could get some get use; I loved that truck. Every time I thought about another person that I would never see again, my heart shattered a little more, not for their loss, but for mine. The water was now up to my chest, freezing my insides. Within minutes, it would fill up the whole of the car, leaving me no space for air and allow me to breathe. The realization that death meant no life with Edward hit me like a hammer to the chest. I hadn't accepted his departure, but now he would have to accept mine. I would never get to hold his ice cold body, or kiss his beautiful lips, or stare into his liquid gold eyes. I wouldn't get to lounge around for hours, read a book, listen to music; all the things that seem insignificant until you are this close to death. As the water passed over my neck and into my eyes, I held them shut tightly, resolved to the fact that this would be the death of me. My last thoughts before the breath in my lungs ceased to exist were "please be happy Edward, I love you." Before complete loss of consciousness, I had the strange sensation of being pushed up against a wall, but it must have been a hallucination due to the loss of oxygen. I faded into black, Edward's face the last thing on my mind.


	2. Angel by my hospital bed

Hey guys. I got a pretty good response to this so I am going to continue. Please, please, please review; I really love to know what you think.

By the way, this is right after Edward left in New Moon. If you have any questions, feel free to message me.

I don't own any of the characters... so sad. Another little note, this chapter is based off the song Testing The Strong Ones, by Copeland. The Last chapter was Car Underwater, by Armor For Sleep. You should check them out if you have the time, they are great songs.

Chapter Two 

"Bella, wake up honey."

Impossible. I was dead; therefore this voice had to be just my imagination…right? My mind was just giving what I wanted to hear more than anything, it couldn't be real. I tried to open my eyes to match the face to the voice, but it felt like they were super glued shut. Unlike the feeling of calm that came over while I was drowning, I was feeling anxious and the need to fight to see his face. I struggled with myself, trying as hard as I could to open my eyes.

"Easy, sweetheart. It will take a minute. Be patient," the voice said.

No, I didn't want to be patient damnit. I had a need like no other to look into his eyes one more time. I was amazed that I could still be impatient, but I guess your personality didn't change once you died. Looking into the eyes of the boy I would forever love, I felt like this is what I had been waiting for. Now, if only I could touch his face one last time. I reached my hand up, bringing it slowly to his face. I didn't expect to feel anything; I was dead, he was not, so there was no way he could be here with me. Apparently, I was still irrational in death because nothing stopped me from trying to touch him anyway. Imagine my surprise when I felt solid skin beneath my hand. That was the point when everything became confusing. How could I feel Edwards skin on my hands? This wasn't supposed to be how death was, at least, that's what I thought. Did Edward find out what happened and end his life as well. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened. Oops, guess I don't have much of a choice now. I raised my hand back up, again connecting to icy cold smoothness; to make sure I didn't imagine the touch the first time. Nope, still there. Okay, this was strange. Then it hit me, maybe I didn't die.

"No Bella, love, you didn't die, thank God. You are in the hospital."

I had spoken aloud? Edward could hear me, so that means I must have spoken out loud. So I _was_ alive. That was a relief. But Edward, here, staring down at me from my hospital bed? That couldn't be possible.

"I'm here love. Can you talk to me? I would much love to hear your enchanting voice again."

"Edward," I croaked out. "You came back?"

"As soon as Alice called me and told me what was about happen, I got here as soon as I could. It was almost too late. How are you feeling?"

"Like I died, obviously. I couldn't breathe and I blacked out. Right before I did, I felt like I hit a solid brick wall…oh." It clicked in my mind at that moment that the wall was Edward. There was no mistaking the hard body that I had so frequently had been pressed up against. "I was sure I was a goner."

"I know, Alice saw the whole thing. Why did you give up Bella? Why didn't you fight?"

"Fight for what Edward. You left me, remember? Nobody else was ever as important to me, and you just up and left. Did you expect me to fight when there was not a whole hell of a lot I could do about? Besides, I would just go on living my zombie-like existence if I hadn't given up. That's not the kind of life I felt was exceptionally worth fighting for."

"Bella, your life is worth fighting for. I would kill, myself and anyone else, for you."

"You have Edward, James. Aren't you supposed to have a better memory than me, super vampire?"

"I'm glad to see you didn't lose your sense of humor. That doesn't belittle the fact that you almost lost more than that; your life."

"It didn't seem that important to you."

"You have everything mixed up Bella. I left because I thought it might be more beneficial to you than staying with a family who could kill you at less than a moment's notice. I thought that by leaving, I was protecting you, not giving you an excuse to stop protecting yourself."

"Edward, that has to be the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. I feel safer with you than anyone else I know, even my dad, and he carries a gun. You had to have known that I would be torn to pieces when you left."

"You can punish me for eternity, if that is what you wish. I'm so sorry this happened."

"I don't want to punish you Edward. I just want you to understand why I felt like giving up. I also want something from you."

"Of course, anything. What would you like?" Edward looked into my eyes, and I could see sadness there, but also the love that had always been there.

"I want you to promise that you will never do something so stupid as leaving me again. I don't care if you think it is the best thing for me. It almost killed me the last time, so don't do it again."

"You have my word Bella. I will never leave you again."

"I want to hear you say the qualifications too. I know you; you always find ways around things."

"Even if I think it is the absolute best thing for you, I will not leave. Do you want me to raise my right hand and pretend there is an imaginary bible here, just to make it official?"

"No, that did just fine. Now bend down and give me a kiss. I have missed you like you wouldn't know."

"Oh, believe me, I think I know. Just because I wasn't in your thoughts didn't mean I didn't feel the absence and pain every second I was awake."

"Edward, that is always," I pointed out.

"Exactly."

I laughed, desperately wanting to hop out of bed and into his arms. Unfortunately, all the wires kept me attached to the hospital bed, so I had to be content with just admiring Edward's classical beauty, almost matched by that of the rest of the Cullen family.

"Oh my God, where is everyone? And Mike, does he know he no longer has a car, by the way?"

"Don't worry about his car Bella; I'll take care of it. Your dad is in the waiting room, asleep I imagine. Alice and Jasper are also there, and Carlisle is in his office. I believe Emmett left, but he was here for a while with Esme, waiting for you to wake up."

"How long was I out?" I asked Edward, worried that everyone had been there, waiting on her.

"You weren't asleep for very long, five hours at the most. Would you like me to go wake Charlie up?"

"Yeah, but hurry back, I have been deprived of your company for far too long."

"Yes, Ma'am. I will be back shortly."


	3. Saved me tonight

Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews. I want to give thanks to MLynn1985 for correcting my mistake in the last two chapters. I wrote that Edward could read Bella's thoughts, which we all know he can't, so thanks for pointing that out. This chapter is based on the song Saved by The Spill Canvas.

Chapter 3

A minute later, Charlie entered my hospital room, the relief at my being awake present on his face. He walked across the room and planted a kiss on my cheek. The affection part of our relationship was still a little awkward.

"Hi, Bells. I'm glad you're okay. Now what in God's name were you thinking? Why did you take Mike's car out alone, especially when you were that distraught, not to mention it was because of _him._"

The way Charlie emphasized the word him without actually saying Edward's name annoyed me. He acted like it was Edwards's fault I lost control of Mike's car and crashed.

"Thanks for waiting up Dad, but I'll be okay. Please be nice to Edward, you know this didn't have anything to do with him."

"I know, but why do you have to be so prone to accidents. I don't get it. I don't blame anyone for your accident Bella; I was just acting like an overdramatic parent. I'm sorry."

Whoa, back up. Did Charlie just apologize for being angry with me…and without stumbling over his words? This was a side I hadn't seen before.

"Don't worry about it Dad, I get it. Thanks for staying until I woke up. While we're on the subject, do you have any idea how long they are going to keep me here?"

"I don't know, Dr. Cullen doesn't know you're awake now, so that may change things. His good for nothing son…sorry," Charlie cleared his throat, "I mean Edward has been here since you crashed, though. Exactly how did he know where to save you?"

"I don't know Dad, luck, I guess. I'm just glad he did. And don't be hard on Edward, please. I love him, and he will be around a lot more now."

"He left you Bella; left you to freeze in the forest. And now he wants to jump back in your life. How can you let him do that to you?" It was evident that Charlie had given up trying to be nice in the first two minutes of effort.

"Charlie, uh… dad, how many times do I have to tell you the forest thing isn't his fault. And leaving was a mistake, and he knows that. Trust me, I will force to him to make it up to me. But I love you dad, and thank you for being concerned. Do you think you can call Edward back in?"

Before Charlie moved, Edward was walking through the door. Of course, he was listening to Charlie's thoughts.

"You have impeccable timing. Alright Bella, I guess I am going home now. I'll see you later sweetie. "

As Charlie passed by Edward, I heard him muttering, but couldn't tell what was being said. Edward only nodded his head and waited for Charlie to leave before coming to my bed.

"What did he say to you?" I asked Edward. Knowing my dad, it probably wasn't very pleasant.

"He told me he would be watching me and if I ever hurt you again, I would have to answer to him. You don't have to worry; I will do everything in my power to be sure that you don't get hurt again."

"I know. But you know me, I fall when walking across a flat surface. You can't take me anywhere. When can we go home, Edward?"

"I went to see Carlisle while your dad was with you. He should be here any minute."

"I'm glad, thanks. Can you tell Alice and Jasper to come in too? I'd like to see them. "

"Of course."

Apparently Alice had known this was coming, because in she walked, in all her pixie glory, with Emmett and Jasper at her right and Carlisle on her left.

"Hey there, human. I heard you did yourself in pretty good this time. Are you going to be okay?"

"Fine, thanks for asking. I thought you had left."

"No, I actually went down to the gift shop to get you something. I see your perfect mate here didn't think of that one," he said, taunting his brother.

"I don't believe he did. Well, let's see it." I was incredibly touched that he would think to get me a present, but I didn't let it come across on my face. Emmett, who I didn't realize until that moment was holding his hands behind his back, pulled out a bouquet of yellow and pink roses.

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl," he said, plastering a cheesy but adorable smile on his face.

"Aw, how very sentimental of you Emmett. I do believe Rose would be jealous." I tried not to picture Rosalie snarling when Edward made the comment. At least she wasn't there to see how much I loved what Emmett did for me. I pinched Edward, trying to get him to be nice to his brother, but then realized it was completely useless. It was habit between Edward an Emmett to make snide remarks to each other, but it was always in good fun.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh, kind of like I drowned. What exactly happened to me?"

"You were very close to hypothermia, but your body temperature was a little warmer than what it takes for hypothermia, so consider yourself very lucky. You only have a few bruises from the seatbelt restraining you, but no cuts because the windows didn't break. All these cords you are connected to just monitor your blood pressure and oxygen levels. You can go home as soon as you feel comfortable doing so."

"Great, thanks. Who wants to take me home? I feel like I am too familiar with this hospital."

Edward cleared his throat, which apparently everyone except me knew was the sign that it was time to leave. Alice and Jasper bent to hug me, Jasper keeping his body at a greater distance than Alice did. Emmett gave me a high five and another dorky smile, then walked out of the room, leaving just Edward and I.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay the night, just for observation. Carlisle really wouldn't mind."

"I would, but thanks for your concern. I just really want to sleep in my own bed…or yours, well, I guess I should say couch."

"I would love that Bella, but you have to take your father into consideration. He would not be okay with you sleeping with me."

"Yeah, but he doesn't have to know. I'll call him and tell him they are keeping me overnight, and then we can go home. Is that okay?"

"Of course is it."

"I just hope it doesn't come back to bite me in the ass. But it is well worth the risk. Do you happen to know how to shut all this crap off?"

"I think I will let the nurse handle that. I'll just go let her know. I won't be long. Why don't you call Charlie while I take care of this?"

"Will do. Thanks Edward."

"Not a problem, my love."


	4. Under The Covers

Hey guys, sorry it has been so long since the last update. I was on spring break and rarely at home. Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 4

I was unsure about my feelings of staying over with Edward with the rest of the Cullen family there, but at this point anything was better than staying with Charlie while he was in overprotective father mode. When I walked in the house, I was confronted with a blank stare from Rosalie, which, at least, was a step up from the glares I usually received. Edward led me up the stairs, where Alice was waiting to drag me into her bedroom, which she successfully did after convincing Edward to release my hand.

"You can't sleep with Edward in those clothes, Bella."

"Alice, I am not sleeping with him. Well, technically, I am, but not like you make it sound. Please don't dress me in anything fancy. I am just going to sleep." No matter how many times I repeated that statement, Alice didn't seem convinced.

"Alice, do you know something that I don't?" I asked her, more than a little weary now to enter into Edward's bedroom with the idea looming that something more might happen than I thought.

"You know nothing is certain, Bella. I don't know if what I saw happening, which was incredibly…hot, I have to say, will actually happen."

My uneasiness was now considerably greater. Alice gave me a nightgown to wear, which I really doubted would fit but decided to trust her, and I went to the bathroom down the hall from her room to change. After putting the nightgown on, I immediately wanted to take it back off and change into my jeans. What Alice saw might actually happen if I went to bed with Edward dressed like this, and that I feared more than looking ridiculous. If I lost control, or worse, Edward, I couldn't help but feel like it would be my fault, and I didn't want it to happen that way. I gritted my teeth and decided that I would deal with whatever came my way, even if it was a gorgeous vampire after my body.

"Edward," I called from the hallway after I exited the bathroom. He was there in an instant, with the grace of a thousand angels.

"Wow," he said, letting out a breath that whistled between his teeth. "You look absolutely gorgeous. Are you ready for bed?"

I shook my head yes, and Edward led me the five feet to his bedroom door. My eyes went wide with surprise when I saw a full bed with a black comforter placed against the wall, and the couch that had previously been in the center of the room pushed against the opposite wall.

"What is this, Edward?"

"Why, silly Bella, I believe this is called a bed," he said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I got that much. You don't sleep, why do you need a bed?"

"Because you sleep, and that is what is important. I called Emmett when I found out that you would be spending the night here, so he went to pick up a bed. The black bedding was at my request though."

"You didn't have to do that Edward. The couch would have been fine. I appreciate it though." I craned my neck to look into his butterscotch eyes, and lightly kissed his cheek.  
"Shall we?" Edward asked, but didn't wait for a response as he lifted me off the floor like I weighed less than a feather and carried me over to the bed.

"I don't think I am ever going to get used to that. I know I weigh more than you act like I do." I rolled onto my side to make myself comfortable in his bed. Edward lay next to me, and motioned for me to come closer. He pulled me firmly, but gently, against his chest, and covered me with a blanket that was placed at the foot of the bed.

"Thanks," I mumbled. I could feel his lips laying slight kisses into my hair, and was sure he could my heart beat faster against his chest. It was all I could do to stay put and make sure things didn't get out of hand. When his lips moved down to the soft spot on my neck, I shivered involuntarily.

"Are you cold Bella?" I could hear the genuine concern in his voice, but it was huskier than I had ever heard. He moved slightly and held me to him as he slipped the cover from beneath us, and placed the silky comforter over my body.

"Get some sleep, sweetheart. We have an eternity to do this."

"Not unless you change me," I muttered, hopefully quiet enough that he wouldn't hear me.

"Can we not discuss your demise at this moment?"

What was I thinking? Of course he heard me. I shook my head and closed my eyes. Sleep came only after Edward hummed me my lullaby.

A/N: This is what I imagine the bed looks like, if you are curious. /ImgUpload/P367432532010335.JPG


	5. Disappointment

Wow, I suck. I can't believe I waited this long to update. I will try to make it up to you guys. I thought this chapter was much better than the last, but tell me what you guys think. Thanks for the reviews, I always love them. My inspiration for this one was the song Disappointment by the Cranberries.

Chapter 5

"Dad," I called, waiting for a response from somewhere within the house; my guess was the living room.

"Dad," I yelled again, unsure if he heard me the first time. I knew he had to be here somewhere because the cruiser was parked out front. I walked into the living room to see Charlie sitting in his favorite chair, the television off, staring at me. Uh-oh.

"Isabella" was all he said. That couldn't have been a good sign.

"Dad."

"The hospital called."

"Ah." I mentally prepared myself for the slaughter that was about to come.

"That's all you have to say? Ah? You lied to me. The nurse called to make sure you got home okay. Imagine my surprise when I heard that and you were nowhere to be found. Where were you Bella…with that lousy Edwin?"

"It wasn't a big deal." I decided to ignore the deliberate mistake in saying Edward's name wrong. "I didn't feel like staying in the hospital yet again, so Edward took me to his house."

"You know I don't approve of you spending the night with him." I could hear the venom in his voice when talking about Edward, and felt it would probably be a better idea if I avoided making him say Edward's name.

"I didn't stay with Edward, dad. I slept in Alice's room." I felt bad creating more lies but I didn't want him to forbid me from going to the Cullen house. I stood quietly waiting for my punishment.

"I am so disappointed in you; I just don't know what to say. I thought we had this trust issue down, but apparently I was wrong. Go to your room Bella."

"Dad, I'm sorry…"

"Just go Bella, now."

I walked away from Charlie, almost wishing that I could have been punished and yelled at instead of having to face the disappointment and lack of emotion on his face. This was the first time I truly felt like I amounted to nothing, like I was a complete letdown to my dad. I dragged myself upstairs, regretting the decisions I made and the fact Charlie felt like he could no longer trust me. If I was honest with myself, I realized he didn't really have any reason to. Upon walking into my bedroom, I stifled a gasp at the figure sitting on my bed with arms outstretched. I willingly let a single tear drop from the corner of my eye, but couldn't help it as the rest fell down my cheeks. My crying was silent, but the sadness came from deep within. Edward just held me in his arms and rocked me back and forth in his arms until the flow of tears subsided, leaving me exhausted and feeling empty.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled into his chest.

"What is it you have to be sorry for Bella?"

"I got your shirt all wet," I said with a sniffle.

Edward chuckled and told me not to worry about his shirt, he had plenty. "I am the one who should be sorry Bella. I should have taken you straight home from the hospital instead of letting my need to have you by my side get you into trouble."

"That is absolutely ridiculous Edward. Even though I hate that I betrayed Charlie's trust, I wouldn't trade that for any night I spend with you."

"You shouldn't have to choose between your father and me, Bella," Edward told me. A hint of exasperation laced his voice.

"Don't start, please. We have been over this a million times. You are my life and that's it. No competition. You can't feel guilty because you aren't the best thing for me. We have established that in fact you are."

"You have," he corrected.

"Same thing."

"I'll surrender, but just for today, because I think you have had your fair share of grief already. What are you going to do today?"

"I was thinking I should go over to Mike's to apologize for wrecking his car. Do you want to join me?"

"I think not, but thank you for the offer. I would rather like to pass the time eating than listening to Mike worship the ground you walk on. But thank you. "

"Do you want me to talk to your dad for you, maybe try to fix things?"

"No, I appreciate it but I don't think it will help. He isn't very keen on the idea of you as my boyfriend right now. Will you be here tonight?"

"Of course." After Edward had hopped out the window and hit the floor gracefully, he looked up and said, "I'm sorry I can't make things better."


	6. Don't Throw It All Away

Back from the grave with an update. I'm only going to do a few more chapters, then conclude this story. I don't have time to give it the devotion it deserves. Please read and review and tell me what you think. Thanks!

Mike's was rather uneventful. I apologized endlessly for wrecking his car, but thanked him graciously for letting me borrow while my truck was being repaired. He still didn't understand why I didn't borrow one of the Cullen's cars, but I didn't feel like explaining to him that I would feel uncomfortable driving every flashy car they owned.

When I returned home, I could hear the sound of a baseball game coming from the television, and walked into the family room. The empty looks I got from Charlie killed me. Was what I had done _that_ bad? I went to the kitchen and decided to test the cliché that the way to the man's heart was through his stomach. Hopefully the fish filets would warm over Charlie. When the fish were golden, I yelled for Charlie to come to dinner, not actually sure he would show up. I should have known that he would never refuse a home cooked meal.

"Dad, can I talk to you please?" I asked when he sat down to the table.

"What, Bella?"

I tried to hide my hurt at his harsh reply by turning away to grab the dinner plates. I couldn't help the few tears that fell.

"I don't want you to be mad at me anymore," I told him, more tears falling. "I can't stand the way you're avoiding me, and trying to avoid even looking at me. I know that my relationship with Edward has caused you a lot of grief, but I want you to try and understand. What I feel for Edward is what you felt for mom, the reason you married her and had me. I love him dad, unconditionally. That night at the hospital was the first night I had seen him since he left, and I just had to make sure that he still felt what I felt. That's why I went to the Cullen's and lied to you. I'm so sorry Dad."

Charlie stayed silent for a few moments, milling over the speech I had just given him. I wiped my tears away, waiting for a response.

"I understand what you feel for him, Bella, but I don't understand why you had to lie to me. Maybe if you would have reasoned with me, we could have come to some type of agreement. I don't want any more lies Bella."

"Yeah, I promise Dad. Thanks for listening."

"Sure Bells." Charlie took a couple bites of fish and groaned in delight. "You are a way better cook than your mother," he said.

I laughed, only because I had heard that from so many people. I was glad that Charlie was warming up to me again, even to the point of mentioning mom, which he rarely did.

"What do you say we go out to eat for a change tomorrow night? My treat."

"I'd like that dad."

"And you can even bring along that… I mean, Edward. Do you think he'd want to come?" Charlie asked, clearly uncomfortable with inviting Edward to dinner, but putting forth the effort to make me happy.

"I'm sure he'd love to. I'll just call him later and let him know. Thanks dad, really."

"Uhm," he grumbled, then excused himself to watch the game.

I cleaned up the mess from dinner and went to the living room, telling Charlie that I was going to bed. Walking up the stairs, I felt lighter than I had in the days since we fought. I felt guilty for promising not to lie, since every day that I knew about the Cullen's existence and told no one was a lie. When it came down to protecting the Edward and his family or lying to my dad, the latter didn't really take precedence. I walked into my bedroom, feeling a wave of disappointment hit me when Edward wasn't there. I grabbed my basket with all my shower necessities in it and headed to bathroom. There was no need to take clothes since I wouldn't have to change in front of anyone.

I let the hot water hit my muscles and wash away all the tension they had held for the past days. When the water ran cold, I got out and wrapped myself in my favorite red towel, enjoying the plush material against my skin. I walked to my bedroom and turned around to quietly close the door behind me.

"Red looks good on you," came a voice from behind me, shocking me so much that I dropped my basket, and almost released the hand that held the towel shut against my body.

"But that color red is so much more flattering," Edward said. I realized that I must have been blushing. It occurred to me then that this was the most of my body that Edward had ever seen.

"You scared the hell out of me."

"I apologize. Charlie let me in."

"What?" I whispered furiously.

"Kidding."

"Not funny. We fixed everything tonight, and I'm sure the fact that you're sitting on my bed while I'm naked would screw things up royally."

"Ah, yes. Why don't you put some clothes on Bella, before I'm tempted to remove that towel?"

"I would, but you're staring," I said, becoming self conscious. I made Edward turn around while I put some pajamas on in record time. I crawled into bed and lay next to Edward, curling up against the blanket he had placed between his body and I.


End file.
